Non-native English speakers may have trouble with writing sentences that, when read, sound like correct English. For example, the sentence, “Regarding to your request for a reference of Mrs. Green, please find following are her employment records,” might be found confusing when read by a native English language speaker. More specifically, even though the grammar and/or spelling of this sentence may be valid, the meaning and intent of the sentence may be lost because of confusing wording. Accordingly, it is desirable to identify linguistic errors within a sequence of words.